


It's Tricky

by tprillahfiction



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: AU, Alley Sex, Alternate Universe, Blow Job, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sex, First Time, Life in NYC, Life in the big city, M/M, NYC in the 23rd century, New York City, Oral, Oral Sex, Pon Farr, Reboot, Rough Sex, Spiced Peaches, Strangers to Lovers, city life, oral sex in a subway car, oral sex in an alley, sex in a public place, sex in an elevator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-19 14:32:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11899734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tprillahfiction/pseuds/tprillahfiction
Summary: Spock is disoriented and seriously ill on the subway in NYC, suffering from the effects of pon farr.  A kind stranger helps him out.A Spock/McCoy fic.  Originally appeared in Spiced Peaches.  AU.





	It's Tricky

IT’S TRICKY

Standing room only on the F train. He did not know which direction it was headed. He swayed back and forth with the movement, it almost lulling him into a stupor. That is until another wave of pain hit. He clenched the metal bar along side of him, clenched his eyes shut and gritted his teeth. The F, or he believed it was, rolled into the next station, stopped. He sensed movement of people disembarking, muffled communication, an announcement. The F’s doors shut and it lurched forward. Another wave of pain hit. He let out a sharp gasp. His hands gripped the metal bar so tightly that he might snap it in half, surely he had dented it with his fingers. However he was not concerned with damage at this point in time.

He should have called in sick. Should not have attempted to go in. Let the—

He heard a scream. That was from him. His voice.

He sensed no one around him any longer. He glanced up. The crowd had moved away from him and over to the other end of the car. With their body heat no longer in his immediate vicinity, it now seemed several degrees cooler. He shivered. He needed to get home so he could hide away, so he could—

He glanced up and met the eyes of a man sitting across from him. Staring. He raised an eyebrow that suggested the man had a staring problem, then clamped his eyes shut, rested his head against the bar. He felt himself beginning to sink down a bit until…

He felt the warmth of a hand on his shoulder, then fingers tapping him. The hand felt good, the warmth comforting. “Hey, man,” a voice said. “You alright?”

“Yes,” he managed, without looking up.

“You sure?” the voice said. “You don’t look so good.”

“Get away from me!” he shrieked.

The train had stopped to let more passengers on. As soon as they heard him shout, they also moved to the other end of the car.

“Hey,” the voice said. “Look at me. Are you a diabetic?”

He shook his head.

“Take anything?”

“I am not a thief,” he replied.

“No, I mean, drugs…forget it.” He continued to sink down to the floor. Hands held under his arms stopping or attempting to halt, his descent. “Why don’t you sit down?” the man asked. “There’s a seat over there.”

“No!” he yelled out. He clamped even tighter to the metal bar. But he let those…welcome…hands support his weight.

“Vulcan…” the man whispered. “Thought I saw pointy ears on ya. You a Vulcan?”

He nodded.

“Now we’re gettin’ somewhere. Come on, sit down.”

“No.”

“You’re gonna be…you’re gonna be sprawled out on the floor in a moment.”

“I do not care.”

“Fuck,” the man said. “Where is it?” He felt one hand let go of him, the sound of the man digging in a pocket. “It’s the middle of November, where’s your coat or jacket at least? You’re just in your shirtsleeves.”

He shrugged with one arm.

-

He finally found what he was looking for and pulled it out. The pointy eared Vulcan guy looked up, let go of the bar, held his hands up, dark eyes wide. “I do not have any item of value.”

“Relax. It’s not a weapon, it’s a scanner.”

Vulcan guy dropped his hands and nearly fell over from the movement of the train before catching hold of the metal bar again. “My ID and credit card are impervious to scans and hacking.”

He shook his head. “It’s a medical scanner.” He flicked his wrist and it whirled. “I’m a doctor. I work at Bellevue.”

Vulcan guy buried his face in his hands again, then winced from what appeared to be agony.

He glanced down at the scanner. “Oh, shit. You’ve got—”

“Do not speak of it out loud,” Vulcan guy hissed into his hands. “Are you really a doctor?”

He held up his badge from around his neck. “See? Bellevue hospital.”

“You might be an orderly.”

“Not with eight years of fucking medschool. Doctor. See? Why don’t you look?”

Finally Vulcan guy peeked at the badge. “I see. It could be fake.”

“Oh, Jesus. Why don’t you sit down, in the seats over there, there’s plenty. I’m gonna help you. Need to get you to a hospital.”  
“No.”

“You’re pretty far gone right now, but I might be able to give you a course of hormone therapy and save you. But you gotta get off his train with me, go back uptown.”

“No.”

“Come on.” He pulled on Vulcan guy’s arm. “What’s your name?”

“I DON’T KNOW!!!” Vulcan guy shrieked.

“Shhh! You’re scaring the other passengers. You don’t want the cops hassling us, do you?”

“I do not care,” Vulcan guy said. “I JUST WANT TO CUM!”

“SHHHH!” he hissed. Then glanced around him. Empty, besides the two of them. “How about that, you cleared out the fucking car.”

“I want to cum,” Vulcan guy said, trembling, his breaths rapid, audible. “I must—I cannot stand it…I need to—”

“Alright, alright, I know. I’ve seen a case or two of this before, not as bad as you are right now, but…. Come on, sit down over there.” He gripped tighter on Vulcan guy’s arm. Yanking him over as hard as he could so that the guy would release his clamp on that fucking bar. “Come on.” Finally, Vulcan guy let him sit him down on a seat. The bar was bent. Vulcan guy cried out. Rested his head for a moment onto his shoulder and let out a heart wrenching moan.

He patted the guy. “Alright. It’s okay. I’m gonna take you to the nearest hospital, I think—” he craned his neck to see what stop they were approaching, but before he could see, Vulcan guy whimpered:

“No, hospital. Please.”

“You’re going to die, if I don’t get you there.”

“I cannot go to a hospital. I will not.”

“How long have you been living here on Earth? How long you been in New York?”

“I do not remember.” Vulcan guy writhed and shivered violently, then let out a sharp cry. He tried to stand up before was pulled down into his seat.

“Stay down, come on, man.” He pulled Vulcan guy back down. He unbuttoned his coat, then pulled it off and laid it over Vulcan guy in an attempt to warm the guy up. “What’s your name?”

“I do not know.”

“Where do you live?”

“I do not know,” Vulcan guy said in a frantic tone.

“What street do you live on? You live in Manhattan? You’re on the the F…Queens? Harlem? Brooklyn? Jersey? Staten Island, maybe? Where were you headed?”

“I don’t know,” Vulcan guy whimpered. “I cannot remember.”

He reached over to check Vulcan Guy’s pockets. “You said you had ID, can I see it? You have a phone? Is it in your—”

“No,” Vulcan guy wrenched his hip away.

“Goddamn, you…let me take you to a hospital. Or call you an ambulance, at least.”

“No.”

“What are you gonna do, you just fixin’ to roll up into a ball and die on me, huh?”

“Perhaps.”

“The hell you are, not on my watch.”

“You do not even know me.”

“Yeah well, we found each other, didn’t we.” He had a determined snarl on his face. “Do you have a girlfriend?”

Vulcan guy huffed out what seemed to be a laugh. “No.”

“Well, okay. Have you uh…had any kind of sexual contact with anybody? You know… for a release? You fucked anybody, I don’t know… a one night stand or something, maybe?”

Vulcan guy closed his eyes. “No.”

“That’s your problem, right there.”

“I am aware.”

“Well, there’s a shitload of massage parlors around the city, let me get you to one. Make sure you wear a condom.”

“I do not wish to spend the money.”

“Hell, I’ll fucking pay for it, you cheapskate. I can’t believe this shit, it’s a matter of life or death!”

“I do not want a prostitute.”

“You’re gonna die, if you don’t fuck somebody. Now! You’ve only got…maybe a couple of hours left.”

“I know.” Vulcan guy’s eyes blinked, unseeing. He began to slide down in his chair.

He nudged Vulcan guy. “Hey, don’t pass out on me. Once you do, I can’t revive you, that’s it.” He glanced down and noted Vulcan guy had a pair of expensive shoes on. In fact all of the guy’s clothing looked designer, just missing a coat. “Do you work?”

“Uh uh.”

“Where?”

“Mmm?”

“Where’s your place of employment?”

“Work…?”

“Yes. Where do you work? Your job. Come on man, answer me. Don’t pass out on me. Come on, man.” He found himself reaching up and stroking Vulcan guy’s hair. Vulcan guy hummed and moaned again in what sounded like pleasure. “Are you…are you gay?”

“Yes.”

“Do you have a boyfriend?”

“Huh?”

“Boyfriend…do you have a—”

“No.”

He sighed, glanced around him, then snaked his palm onto Vulcan guy’s thigh. Vulcan guy jumped at the contact. “Relax, it’s my hand.”

Vulcan guy gulped. But seemed to become more alert, at least he didn’t look like he was as close to death as he was.

“What a coincidence, I’m gay, too.” He rubbed Vulcan guy’s thigh under the coat. Again, looking over to see if they we're being observed by anyone.

Vulcan guy moaned. “More.”

“I can’t do much more here, man. We’re on a….” He sighed and moved to Vulcan guy’s crotch. Guy was as hard as a rock. Well, of course the guy would be. Plak tow— yes, he knew the proper medical term, thank you very much— was nothing to mess around with. Surprised this guy hadn’t physically attacked anybody yet in his hormone fueled haze.

Vulcan guy moaned again, bucked his hips.

He pulled his coat into Vulcan guy’s lap to cover his actions. “Alright.” He rubbed a little harder.

“More,” Vulcan guy hissed. “More.”

He pressed down even harder on the firm budge. “My name is Leonard. What’s yours?”

Vulcan guy bucked his hips again. “I don’t know.”

“Or you don’t wanna tell me. It’s alright, you don’t have to be embarrassed about this, I’ve seen everything.”

“Doctor?”

“Yes, that’s right, I am. But call me Leonard. Come on, tell me your name.” Leonard pushed down still harder on that bulge. “I don’t normally….”

Vulcan guy grunted in frustration, his hands darting underneath the coat. He pulled down the zipper, thumbed out his dick.

The train stopped at a station, still didn’t know which one. Leonard froze and stared forward, hoping no unsuspecting passenger suddenly came into the car. “Don’t man, not here. We can get into deep shit…I don’t normally do shit like this….I’m not a…this is….Come on, zip it back up, just hang on. I’ll take you home with me.” He tried to zip Vulcan guy’s pants up for him, he’d palm the guy over the pants, not give him a hand job right here.

Vulcan guy stopped him. “Touch me, now!”

“Shut the fuck up,” Leonard hissed. “Alright, alright I will, just shut up, man.” He circled the guy’s cock, goddamn it was huge. Jerking it furiously, to hurry him up. This Vulcan nuisance was gonna spurge all over his expensive wool coat, maybe he could get this guy to pay for the dry cleaning bill—

“It is not enough!” Vulcan guy jerked his hips. “It is not enough!”

Leonard grabbed tighter, jerked more furiously.

“It is not enough! I cannot—”

“Shhhhh!” Leonard said. He glanced around him again. Still nobody in the car. Wise New Yorkers. “Alright, shut up, man, will ya?” he whispered to the whimpering Vulcan. He moved the coat over slightly, leaned into the Vulcan’s lap, took that massive cock into his mouth.

Vulcan guy shouted and promptly came. Leonard choked. He sat up, helped the Vulcan fasten up his pants and was about to spit it out, when—

“Stand up. Turn around. Hands up.”

Leonard swallowed the semen and groaned. Praying that Vulcan guy didn’t carry any STD’s. “Shit.” Two MTA police officers had their guns trained on them.

“Get up. Turn around. Hands up. Not gonna tell ya again.”

Leonard raised his hands. “Alright.” He stood up and turned around. His arms were pulled behind him and his wrists cuffed. Oh shit. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Vulcan guy just sitting there. The MTA cops shouted at him. Vulcan guy was out.

One of the MTA cops put his gun away. “Doesn’t look like he’s conscious.”

“Call an ambulance.” The cop was about to grab his communicator.

“Wait,” Leonard told the cop. “Don’t do that.”

“Shut up, you’re going to jail. Can’t blow somebody on the fucking subway, we got rules against that.”

“I wasn’t blowing him,” Leonard said. “He’s seriously ill. I’m his doctor. He’s my patient.”

“Bullshit. You had his dick in your mouth, it showed up on the cameras.” The cop spread Leonard’s legs apart and began searching him. The cops hand landed on the hardness in his pocket. “What the fuck is this?”

“It’s a medical scanner.”

The cop pulled it out. “Looks like a weapon.”

“I’m telling you, it’s a medical scanner. I’m a doctor.”

“Bullshit.”

“No, really. I have ID around my neck to prove it.”

The cop looked at it. “Dr. Leonard McCoy, MD. Bellevue Hospital. Hmm. It could be fake.”

“There’s a chip in there. It’s not fake.”

“Gonna have to take you to the station to check.”

“Yeah, this guy’s out,” the other cop said.

Suddenly Vulcan guy roused. He opened his eyes and glanced over at Leonard.

“Stay chill, man,” Leonard called over to him. “Don’t make any sudden—”

“Hey, you! Shut up,” the cop said.

“He’s not in his right mind, Officer,” Leonard explained. “He might…freak out.” He said to Vulcan guy: “Just be calm, okay? It’s the police. It’s alright, I’m with you. We’re gonna go with these nice policemen.”

Vulcan guy flashed him a hungry look but managed to get to his feet and allowed the cops to maneuver him into handcuffs.

They were marched out of the subway car, people in the station staring. It wasn’t until they walked past the brick signage that he figured out where the fuck they were—holy shit, Coney Island station.

MTA handed them over to Port Authority PD and on they walked down the street to the police station. Inside the lobby, they were pushed down onto a bench. “Wait here.” The cop took off.

“Uh, how long?” Leonard called out. “Are we going to….”

“Not long,” a clerk said. “You’ll be put in a cell in an hour or two. Just sit tight. Lucky for you, it’s a slow night tonight.”

“Yeah, lucky for us.” Leonard glanced over at Vulcan guy next to him. Vulcan guy was awake but in a daze.

*

They’d had their mugshots taken. Goddamn it, now he was a fucking felon. Just trying to help another fucking guy out, be a good Samaritan and this is what happens. What if Bellevue got wind of this? Would he have to register as a sex offender? They had him on cameras. Oh shit. He’d lose his job for sure.  There goes his medical career.  He was ruined. He closed his eyes.

Vulcan guy groaned.

They were both cuffed, he couldn’t do anything, but he rubbed his shoulder against Vulcan guy. “It’s okay,” he soothed.

“Name?” the clerk asked him. He told her his name. “Name?” the clerk asked Vulcan guy.

Vulcan guy did not respond.

“If you don’t tell me your name, I’m gonna have to call the officers over.”

“His name is Zach, uh…Miller,” Leonard told her.

“Zach? As in…?”

“Zachary…yeah,” Leonard said. He turned to Vulcan guy. “Right?”

“No,” Vulcan guy said.

Leonard nudged him with his shoulder. “He’s completely out of it,” he told the clerk.

“Oh…ok. Zachary Miller.” She wrote that down. “Okay, sit down on the bench.”

Leonard groaned and sat down. Vulcan guy sat down with him.

*

An hour later and Vulcan guy was getting frantic: fidgeting and groaning in pain and shifting uncomfortably on the bench next to him. Leonard leaned over, leaned his forehead against Vulcan guy’s temple. Vulcan guy leaned over and bit him hard on the neck. “Ow. Hey cut it out,” Leonard hissed and pulled back. He eyed the cops at the other end. Come on, hurry up and take these cuffs off.

The two cops approached them. “Yeah, we’re letting ya guys go with a ticket. You’ll have to appear in court next month.”

“What’s the charge?” Leonard asked.

“Loitering. Public intoxication.”

Leonard smirked. “Cameras weren’t recording, huh?”

“Get up.”

Leonard stood, nodded his head for Vulcan guy to do the same. The cops spun them around roughly, removed the cuffs. “Get him outta here.”

“Yeah, what about my coat? And my scanner?”

“Pick em up at the front desk.”

*

Vulcan guy was wearing Leonard’s coat and a knitted hat they’d stolen from the police station. Leonard shivered as they hurried down the street. Back at the subway station, they went down the steps. Leonard paused at the turnstile. “Where’s your card?”

Vulcan guy blinked.

“Your MTA card, where is it?”

Vulcan guy shrugged with one arm.

Leonard swiped his own, shoving them both through, glancing around for more cops. How many more crimes was he going to commit tonight? Couldn’t be helped. They didn’t have much time.

*

Heading back uptown on the F, Vulcan guy lolled his head, reached up, touched Leonard’s face. The contact seemed to help the pointy eared pain in the ass so Leonard let him and for some reason the caress felt really good, more than it should. Damned good. Goddamn keep doing that. His eyelids dipped. The passenger sitting across tried not to stare.

 

At Broadway-Lafayette St., Leonard grabbed Vulcan guy’s arm. “My stop.” Finally.

*

They rushed down Lafayette Street and barely halted at the corner of Houston before several taxies and a bike barrlled into the intersection. Leonard held onto Vulcan guy till the vehicles hurried by. They crossed the street.

They passed an alley. Vulcan guy halted, his eyes darted over.

“My place is further along,” Leonard said trying to hurry him. “Wait a minute. Do you live around here too?”

Vulcan guy gave him a hungry look. He yanked Leonard into the alley, shoved him against the brick wall, sniffed his neck, letting out a low growl, pushed against him with what felt like all his weight. Leonard felt that massive erection poking into his ass cheek.  He was definitely pinned in now.  He tried to move out of it, nearly panicking, but Vulcan guy held him there.  Holy crap, guy was an animal.

“Wait, wait, wait,” Leonard whispered and managed to get himself turned around in the Vulcan’s clutches.  Vulcan guy pushed against him again, he could feel the Vulcan's erection against his thigh. “Not here, man. Not in the alley. My place is just down the road.” He grabbed Vulcan guy’s arm. “Come on, it isn’t much further.”

Vulcan guy let out a wail. Leonard clamped his hand on Vulcan guy’s mouth. “Shhh. Come on, I live just down the fucking road. Come on, just hang on. Let’s get outta here.”

Vulcan guy winced in pain, his body struggling with effort.  He began to whimper and choke.  Leonard removed his hand.  In spite of everything, he slid his arms around the Vulcan's waist.  "Shhhhh.  It's okay, man.  I've got you.  Calm down.  Come on. My apartment is just over--"  

Vulcan guy only whimpered louder.  It was turning into a primal scream.  

"Shhhhh!  Dammit!" Leonard hissed.  "Okay okay okay."  Guess this guy's urgent need wasn't going to wait till they could get to some privacy.

Leonard grabbed hold of Vulcan guys’ shoulders, pushed him further into the shadows of the darkened alley. He met Vulcan guy's eyes.  Smiled and nodded at that fevered expression.

Leonard flipped them both around, pushed Vulcan guy against the wall, knelt in front of him and took it upon himself to pull down Vulcan guy's zipper, pull out the hard cock.  Vulcan guy groaned in expectation, closed his eyes.  Leonard chuckled, hoped they wouldn't get caught, as he put that thick hard cock into his mouth.  Luckily it only took mere seconds for the cum to come washing down throat and Vulcan guy to cry out an orgasm.

*

Minutes later he was supporting Vulcan guy and leading him to his building. Finally reaching the main door. He opened it with his key. Vulcan guy perked up and managed to walk under his own power. Leonard herded him into the elevator.

As soon as the doors closed them inside, Vulcan guy was on him once again, shoving him to the wall. “Hey hey, hey.  Not here, not here, I’m on the top floor, just wait a damned minute.”

Vulcan guy snarled and began undoing Leonard’s fastening to his pants, yanking it down, exposing his bare ass. Leonard sighed, reached out and hit the ‘stop’ button. Maybe they could just quickly rub dicks together, but no, Vulcan guy was spinning him around, hand cupping his cheeks.

“Wait, wait, not here, not here!” Leonard hissed. He tried to pull up his pants, but Vulcan guy stopped him in a frantic battle. Leonard tried to kneel down and blow him again—Vulcan guy met his mouth in an insistent, crushing kiss.  Oh shit.  It was going to happen and now.  He was going to get fucked right here and now. He didn’t have any lube or condoms on him—he did in his goddamned apartment, mere minutes away, if they could just make it there for fucks sake.

This wasn't rape.  He WAS consenting.  But shit, why did it have to be like this?  Here?  Dammit.  "Can you fucking wait?  Dammit!"  Leonard yelled.  But, nope, nothing would get through to the beast.  Vulcan guy was already trying to shove the head of his dick into him, holding him tightly and finally managed to breach his tight ring. Leonard let out a sharp cry as Vulcan guy entered him and immediately pushed himself deeper and deeper.  Leonard gritted his teeth and waited for it to end.

Vulcan guy groaned. He pulled out, then passed out onto the floor of the elevator.

“Shit.” Leonard pulled up his pants, his ass dripping with Vulcan guy’s cum and probably blood and his own dick was wet with pre-cum. He leaned over, made Vulcan guy decent, hit the ‘resume’ button.

*

As soon as Leonard got Vulcan guy into his apartment, the pointy eared bastard was once again raring to go, pinning him against the brick wall, knocking books off his shelves.  

Leonard managed to maneuver them towards the bed, together they were like the Tasmanian devil on the Bugs Bunny show, wreaking destruction in their path.  Clothing torn off, shreds everywhere, chairs knocked out of the way, something glass shattered.  

Vulcan guy yelled out, like some fucking savage. Leonard tried to shush him but didn't succeed.   

(Shit.  The neighbors!  The neighbors!  They would definitely complain to 311, but Leonard soon quit worrying about the neighbors.)

Leonard managed to find the lube, and get it inside of him before Vulcan guy's dick made it there.  He had to hurry, Vulcan guy wasn't going to wait to shove it in. And shove it in he did.  The lube doing its job, combining with the cum that was already there, making it slide, protecting against too much damage.  Vulcan guy thrust and managed to sink in to the hilt, possessively taking him.  

And that was only the start of it.  

*

He opened his eyes. Scratchy, as if they were embedded with millions of microscopic shards of glass. It was daylight. He heard the sounds of a firetruck from a nearby station pulling out to respond to a call. He glanced down at himself. This was not his bed. There was somebody pressed up against him. Dark brown hair, face down, nude, as he was. He gasped. Where was he?

He managed to slide away from the mysterious bed partner, get himself out of bed, his legs were weak, but he did so without falling.

Where were his clothes? His coat? His trousers? His sweater? His shirt? His shoes? He wandered around the studio apartment. Looking in the kitchen. The tabletop was strewn with eat in containers, the chairs were tipped over. He staggered to the bathroom.

He found his trousers on the floor among a pile of other clothing. He could not find anything else that belonged to him. The wood floor creaked as he walked back into the sleeping/living area. He dove his legs into each leg of his pants. Pulled them up.

“I recommend that you take a shower, first. Before you go,” a voice called out. The mysterious bed partner rolled over onto his back. The man grunted out in what appeared to be pain as he struggled out of bed. “As a…courtesy to your fellow subway passengers. Maybe a cabbie won’t mind, I dunno.”

The mysterious nude man walked up to face him. The man, approximately in his late thirties or early forties in Earth years, was covered in bruises. Bites also covered his neck and shoulders. The man’s eyes were bloodshot. Scruff on his face. Hair sticking up. The man shifted awkwardly. “Ow.”

“Are you injured?” he asked the man.

The man snorted. “Am I injured. That’s a laugh.” The man staggered over to the bathroom. “Come on, shower’s this way. I’ll join ya. If you don’t mind.”

He followed the man into the bathroom. “I do not know who you are.”

The man chuckled and began to urinate into the toilet. “My name is Leonard McCoy. Obviously you don’t remember. What’s yours? I’ve been calling you ‘hey you’ all this time.”

He stared at Leonard who finished up and flushed the toilet. The man was rather physically attractive. Fit, muscular body. “My name is Spock.”

“Spock?” Leonard sputtered out. “Huh. Okay.” The man went over to the shower cubicle, turned on the taps. “Never would have guessed it in a million years.”

“How did I get here?”

“You, Son, have been suffering from the effects of pon farr. I met you on the subway.”

“You brought me home with you?”

“That’s right.”

“I see.”

“Hey!” Leonard snapped. “It’s not what you think…I didn’t…you were really bad off! You were gonna die if we didn’t fuck….” Spock continued to stare and Leonard stammered under the intense gaze. “Hell, I was only trying to help you, Goddammit!”

“How did you know I was suffering from pon farr?”

“I’m a doctor. I tried to get you to a hospital but you wouldn’t let me. So I helped you the only way possible. I was only trying to… You don’t remember anything? Nothing at all?”

Spock tried. “I do not.”

“You don’t remember us getting arrested?”

“We were arrested?”

“I blew you on the F train. We got caught.”

Spock raised an eyebrow.

“They let us go with a public intoxication ticket. We have to appear in court next month.”

“I see.”

“Yeah well, we were lucky.” Leonard got into the shower. He put his head underneath the water stream. “Come in with me, if you want. I won’t bite. You on the other hand, bit the crap outta me. I have to do some fucking repair work to my anus and dermal….get in here, will ya?”

Spock entered the shower cubicle and shut the door. It was large enough to comfortably fit two people. Green and white tile. He looked over at the other man, then reached, tilted the man’s chin up. He studied all of the bites and bruises. “I hurt you.”

Leonard closed his eyes. “I let you. Don’t worry. Just never thought…I uh…I don’t usually bottom or ride bareback like that….” He huffed out a laugh. “Never thought my first time being penetrated would be without lube in my goddamned building’s elevator for fucks sake and squealing for all my fucking neighbors to hear.”

Spock closed his eyes in shame. “Forgive me.”

Leonard turned away. “It’s alright. You’re gonna be alright now, I’ll buy the neighbors some steaks and beer to make up for it. I’ll scan you to make certain all your symptoms have abated, before you leave. Not that you have to go, it’s just that you’ve been here for four days and—”

“I have been here for four days?”

“Yep.”

“Engaging in—?”

“Fucking the hell outta me? Yes, sex, every hour on the hour for four days. Each time you lasted longer and longer. I’m amazed I can even walk, to be honest. I think we slept for ten hours after that last time.”

Spock felt the beard growth on his face. “Thank you,” he said. Leonard shrugged. Spock got under the water stream with him. “Leonard, you saved my life.”

“Don’t worry about it. It’s only logical. I saw somebody in trouble, who needed help and I had the ability to help them, so why not? No big deal.”

Spock gathered the man into his arms and hugged him tightly. Leonard lay his head on his shoulder.

“Don’t man,” Leonard said. “If I think about it too much and I’m gonna tear up and I’m not crying, not in front of you at least, so just… it’s okay, right?” Leonard tried to pull away. Spock held on tighter. Leonard took a deep breath and sighed. Spock finally felt the man relax into his embrace. Spock rubbed his back.

Spock met Leonard’s mouth. Leonard moaned. Spock hands roamed down the man’s body.

Leonard broke the kiss. “I can’t go again, I hurt too much. I can’t take you again.”

Spock kissed him. Hands sliding down, finding Leonard’s hard cock. The kiss ended, and he knelt down in front of Leonard, took the man’s organ into his mouth.

*

They exited the bathroom, towels around their waists. “You’re gonna have to borrow one of my shirts and my other coat, I guess. It’s freezing out there. Want some…” Leonard glanced over at the clock. “Lunch? You must be starving. You haven’t eaten in four days.”

Spock eyed the eat-in containers.

“That’s from me. I ate,” Leonard said. “What would you like? You a vegetarian?”

“I find I have no appetite as of yet.” Spock sat down on Leonard’s bed. “You live here alone?”

“Yes.” Leonard picked up a device. “Medical scanner.” It whirled as he held it over Spock. “Hey! You’re gonna completely recover, how about that. Hormone levels, adrenaline are going back to normal Vulcan levels. But your innards are odd, mixed around, I’ve never—”

“I am half human.”

“Ahhh, that makes sense. And you still suffer from pon farr? Poor you.”

“Yes.”

“It’s only every seven, right?”

“Correct.”

Leonard dug in what appeared to be a medical bag. Brought out another device. He shot his own hand with it. “Pain reliever hypo.”

“Ah.”

“Want some?”

“No, thank you. I am not in discomfort.”

The other man nodded. He picked up his phone, checked his messages. “Officially, I’ve got the flu.” He winked at Spock. “Just checking in to the hospital where I work. So what do you do?”

“I am an actor.”

“Really? Been in anything?”

“‘The Glass Menagerie’ on Broadway. It only recently closed.”

“Oh yeah…okay. Wait a minute, you were on those posters last year and that TV commercial. Where do you live?”

“Astoria.”

“Oh. I—”

“Leonard.”

“Yeah?”

“Do you mind if I sleep here for a while longer? I am quite fatigued.”

“Not ready to face the world yet, huh?” Leonard nodded. Spock climbed into bed. Leonard got in with him. “You have your own place, right? I didn’t just find myself a new roommate, did I?”

“I have my own apartment. With a roommate.”

“Not a…boyfriend, is it?”

“I have a female roommate.”

“Girlfriend?”

“Roommate.”

“Not that I care or anything. It doesn’t matter to me.”

“Of course not.” Spock held out his arm, Leonard snuggled in. Spock’s arm closed around him.

-

Leonard’s eyes grew heavy, as he laid in bed with this guy— not snuggling— just uh…sharing warmth, as it was cold outside and the radiators barely heated the place up.

Maybe he’d suggest going out to dinner later, as long as he had the time off, why not. Beat eating alone, didn’t it?

____  
end


End file.
